


Push My Buttons

by Mrssakurahatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU! Genma, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Banter, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sakura's Birthday, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, only two days late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake
Summary: Ino has set Sakura up on another blind date, but she gets trapped in the hospital elevator before her date can even begin.Sakura looked around at the worn-out speaker and the dead security camera and for a brief moment considered just punching a hole in the floor. It would serve the board right for refusing to fix the stupid machine properly.Genma's voice brought her out of her own spirling thoughts, "I don't like that look.""I was thinking of just punching my way out, but the board would probably take the cost of fixing it from the general budget, and that would affect my patients.""I guess we finally found a situation you can't just punch your way out of?""Don't push it, Shirunai. I would be more than happy to punch you."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 26
Kudos: 219





	Push My Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LindtLuirae for beta'ing

Sakura took one last look at herself in the small mirror on her desk. Changing in her office was never ideal, but it was the only option she had left if she was going to meet Ino, Sai, and whoever Ino had decided was the perfect date for Sakura on time.

She racked her brain as she finished fluffing her hair, trying to remember the name of the mystery man. Shin—or maybe Shinji? Something like that. All she could really remember was Ino’s rambling about him being some guy Sai knew from ANBU followed by another long rant about Sakura's need to break her current dry spell. 

Overall, the whole thing promised to be a complete and total waste of her time, and only marginally better than spending the night in fuzzy pajamas and reading a good book.

Satisfied with her appearance she rolled her chair back and strapped on her heels, grabbed her black beaded clutch from her desk, and headed out the door.

Thankfully, her office was on the administrative floor and she could sneak out without any patients seeing the tiny dress Ino had left in her locker earlier that day. It was already bad enough that Ino was breaking into her locker, but to top it off she also took off with the dress Sakura had intended to wear.

She pressed the down arrow that would summon the elevator and waited ... and waited ... and waited.

She was turning toward the stairs when the metal contraption clanked to a halt and the mirrored steel doors slid open with a  _ ding _ .

Sakura shook her head at the state of the floor as she stepped in, making a mental note to follow up with the janitorial staff as the doors shut. She let her head fall back against the cold steel wall behind her and fought the urge to close her eyes. If she did she might just pass out and never make it to dinner, and while that option was sounding better and better, Ino would absolutely hunt her down and make her life miserable.

Just as she was beginning to think sleep would be worth the wrath of Ino, the elevator jerked and came to a disturbingly noisy halt. Sakura cracked open an eye and immediately wished she hadn't. Even behind the red and white cougar mask, she could feel that ridiculous smirk. For a fleeting moment she considered exiting and just taking the stairs, but before she could the doors clanked shut again trapping her inside.

With him.

"Is that the new sponge bath uniform?"

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Shirunai!"

"That wasn't a 'no'. You know, teal really is your — "

Before he could finish there was a loud bang — the lights went out, and the elevator came to a sudden stand-still.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself. It didn't work. "What the fuck did you do!" 

He pulled off the cougar mask and fastened it to his belt as he popped a senbon between his teeth. “Calm down Haruno, I didn’t do anything. It just stopped.”

She knew he hadn’t done anything. Truthfully, she had been begging the board and Naruto to replace the damn elevator for months. There was just no money in the budget. 

That didn’t stop her from blaming him. “Of course you didn’t,” she huffed with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. “Just like when you shoved us into a broom closet on that mission in Suna. Or that inn in Sugi that only had a honeymoon suite. You just like trapping me.” 

Genma had the good sense to look outraged, even though he could see she was beginning to calm down. “Not Suna again,” he pointed an accusing finger at her. “You were the one who broke the vase and alerted the guards. And remind me, who slept on the floor that night in Sugi?”

"That was entirely your fault! You were the one who was too hot to sleep with your pants on!" She spat back at him. "If you hadn't tried to convince me that sleeping naked was better for the spirit I would have shared the bed with you."

Genma held up both hands in surrender. Arguing with her wasn't going to get them anywhere. And he had better ways to spend the night than locked up with an ice queen. "Whatever, any idea how we could get out of here?"

She cocked an eyebrow and levelled him with a look that said he was the dumbest man she had ever met before pushing the  _ call  _ button on the control panel.

The speakers were old, the reply was mostly static and hard to understand. "Security."

Sakura raised her voice just a bit but kept it calm and clear. "This is Dr. Haurno, we seem to be stuck somewhere below the thirteenth floor."

"Oh, Dr. Haruno," even through the poor connection, the change in his tone was more than obvious. Genma could just picture some poor guy in a room full of monitors suddenly sitting up straight and brushing the doughnut crumbs from his shirt. "From where I am it doesn't look like you are getting any power. It's operating on the auxiliary back up now. How many people are in there?"

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the camera in the top corner. "Two, can you see us Renji?"

"Oh, no ma'am. The cameras haven't worked for a couple of months."

Sakura could only shake her head at yet another problem she was going to have to address after this. "Have you contacted the repairman?"

"We are trying to locate him now. Just sit tight, we'll have you outta there in no time."

The static disappeared with the end of the conversation leaving a heavy silence around them.

Sakura looked around at the worn-out speaker and the dead security camera and for a brief moment considered just punching a hole in the floor. It would serve the board right for refusing to fix the stupid machine properly.

Genma's voice brought her out of her own spiraling thoughts, "I don't like that look."

"I was thinking of just punching my way out, but the board would probably take the cost of fixing it from the general budget, and that would affect my patients."

"I guess we finally found a situation you can't just punch your way out of?"

"Don't push it, Shirunai. I would be more than happy to punch you."

One thing Genma knew was not to take any threat from Sakura lightly. After years of trying he still couldn't tell when she was being serious or not. While she always healed any damage her fists caused, the madder she was the longer it would take.

In what he considered his calmest and most charming voice he asked, "I’m not feeling too confident in Renji. Got a plan B?"

"Not sure, were you coming from thirteen?"

"Yup."

"Ten through thirteen are all ANBU and psych, so tons of extra security. I don't think we made it lower than that."

"Why are ANBU and psych together?"

"There's a lot of overlap," she answered nonchalantly as she continued studying the walls of their cage. "Can you boost me up? I wanna take a look through that door in the ceiling."

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. He knew she hated asking for help. "Sure."

He squatted in front of her and wrapped two strong arms around her small waist. Once she was secure, he stood up.

With her arms extended her fingertips only brushed the opening. "Just a little higher."

Genma groaned internally knowing that this was going to end badly. He loosened his grip on her waist and she shimmied higher until he secured his arms around her legs, just below her ass. She squirmed against him as she pressed her hands to the door trying to push it open.

"Fuck! Just let me down." She felt his arms loosen as she started to slide down, and she didn't miss how he happened to get a hand full of her bottom on the way down.

"What the hell, Shurenai?"

"What?" he asked in his most innocent voice.

"You are un-fucking-believable. I can't trust you with anything."

It was best to change the subject, she was getting dangerously close to taking her anger out on him. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is I'm missing my date stuck in this damn prison with you!"

He smiled and pointed up. "No luck with the roof?"

"It's sealed. Tsunade was always tightening security to keep patients from trying to sneak off. I could probably break it, but it would take a while," she leaned up against the wall, resigned to her fate. "I'm sure Renji will have us out of here soon ... maybe."

Genma leaned against the opposite wall and slid to the floor. "You don't sound too confident either,” he said as he kicked off his shinobi sandals. 

"Renji isn't a bad kid, he's just not that great at problem-solving. But I'm sure he will find Hakuri and get it taken care of."

There was a long silence that was surprisingly comfortable. Sakura's eyes drifted closed and she almost fell asleep still on her feet.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

She cracked an eye open to glare at Genma for disturbing her. "What?"

"You said you had a date tonight?"

"Oh, Shota," She answered, still uncertain of his name. "Um ... a friend of Sai's. Pretty sure Ino said they’re on the same team."

"Same ANBU team? Don't know any Shota."

Damn, if that wasn't it, what was? She really should have been paying more attention when Ino was telling her about him. "Oh, maybe it was Shiro?"

Genma took pity on her and decided to let that part drop. "Maybe. Who knows, could be a Shota I just haven't had the pleasure of meeting. He must be something, you look amazing."

The compliment took her off guard. She was used to Genma's statements always having a slightly lecherous undertone. That was missing now. "Thanks," she sputtered.

"Didn't Ino set you up a few weeks ago? I think I remember hearing Sai talk to Junji about you."

"Junji ..." she thought hard for a moment before continuing, "Is he the one from tracking?"

"No, that might have been Tabito, I remember him saying something about how soft your ass was."

"That son of a bitch! He never touched my ass!"

Genma just nodded. "That much was obvious, anyone who has touched your ass wouldn't call it soft."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sakura accused.

"Calm down, I'm not trying to pick a fight. Firm, deadly muscles are sexier than  _ soft _ any day."

She softened slightly. She wanted to stay mad but it was hard when he was smiling at her like that. "Are you saying I could kill someone with my ass?" She laughed.

"It's highly possible. If not with your ass, you could with those shoes. Why are you still standing in them anyway? We're stuck, here, might as well get comfortable,” he patted the spot beside him, inviting her to join him on the ground.

Sakura just shook her head. "That floor is filthy. I would say you could get an infection from it, but you've probably had them all."

He put on his best hurt face and lifted a hand to his heart. "Whatever do you mean? Anyway  _ doc, _ you perform all ANBU physicals. You know I'm in excellent health."

Sakura fought the urge to grin. He was in fantastic shape, even by ANBU standards, but she'd be damned if she would ever admit it. It was time to change the subject. "What were you doing here anyway? I didn't get an alert that you were here."

His eyes lit up dangerously, "So you get alerts when I'm here?"

"I get alerts when any of my teammates are here. You're not special," she responded lightly.

He eyed her for a moment, considering her response. They had only been on a handful of missions together, not enough to be considered teammates, but then again all of Hatake's students took  _ teammate _ very seriously. Resisting the urge to know more, he pulled out a storage scroll and released a cloak. He spread it out on the floor beside him and tried again. "Now you don't have any more excuses. We're gonna be here a while. Come, sit."

Sakura worried her bottom lip beneath her teeth. Was there really a good option here? Her feet were already killing her, but favors from Genma always had strings attached. Deciding to listen to her feet she crossed the elevator, leaned against the wall, held the bottom of her skirt, and slid to the floor. Her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles. "Thank you," She muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

She took a deep breath to control her temper before repeating herself.

"You're welcome!" He leaned against her shoulder and whispered, "I knew I could make you  _ come _ ."

Her fist connected with his bicep before he could finish. "God damn it, Shirunai!" She huffed without any real heat.

"Worth it," he sassed, retreating to a safe distance. It took all his will power not to laugh when Sakura glared at him. She was so cute when she was riled up.

They sat in blissful silence. Sakura, finally letting herself relax in, leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. It had been a long day, a few minutes wouldn't hurt anything.

She awoke slowly, her brain a fuzzy mass of thoughts. One by one she started putting them together in order, even before she opened her eyes. She was pinned to a hard body by an arm around her shoulders, and everything around her smelled of  _ Man. _ Her eyes popped open. Shirunai!

The arm wrapped around her was innocently resting on her arm, not straying anywhere it shouldn't be.

"Sleep well?" he asked softly.

She sat up slowly, relieved to find she hadn't drooled all over this chest. She tried to pull away and put some distance between them, but his arm stayed comfortably wrapped around her. Normally the proximity would have been too much, but somehow it was nice. "Yeah, how long was I out?"

"A few hours."

"What the hell is Renji doing?" She mumbled as she started to stand to push the call button, but she came to a sudden stop. "Genma? What happened to my shoes?"

"They couldn't possibly be comfortable," he said, pulling her back down. "I took them off."

"Without waking me up?" She stammered, still unsure if she should be angry.

"I can be gentle, when it's called for.”

She eyed him suspiciously, but relaxed back onto his chest. She was too tired and hungry to fight anyway. "So, what else have you got in that scroll anyway?"

"Usual mission pack, weapons, supplies, penicillin for all those infections."

Sakura turned a little red, almost feeling guilty for her earlier comment.  _ Almost.  _ "Would supplies include food?"

"Coming in, not heading out. But I do have a couple of those energy bars Shizune makes." Without waiting for a reply, he formed a series of hand signs and pulled out two energy bars, then handed one to her.

Sakura looked at the treat with a scrunched up face. "Why does everyone like these? No one likes my energy pills," she grumbled more to herself than to Genma.

"Energy pills make you crash. These don't. And they taste better."

Sakura wanted to protest but she was already chewing her first bite. There was no arguing, these definitely tasted better. "Guess my secret’s out. I can't cook."

Genma started to reply, but thought better of it, and hummed noncommittally.

Sakura took a second bite of her meager dinner and instantly felt better. 

She relaxed back against his chest and closed her eyes, but there was no way she was going to get any more sleep. She could already feel the stimulating effects of the energy bar.

"Hey Genma," she mumbled quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What's his name?"

Genma looked down at the top of her head, confused for a minute. "What's whose name?"

"The teammate Sai was setting me up with? If I'm gonna have to apologize for missing the date, I should at least get his name right."

"Oh. My best guess would be Sanji." When Sakura didn't answer he went on to say, "You didn't miss much. He’s an ass."

Sakura chuckled despite herself, "You're one to talk."

The fingers resting on Sakura's arm had begun tracing lightly along her skin. "What's with Ino trying to set you up anyway?"

Sakura hesitated, but she couldn't think of a good reason not to tell him. "She was only trying to help. I've had a bit of a dry spell."

He knew he was traipsing into dangerous territory, but there was no stopping himself. "How long?"

"Hmmm, eight months?"

"Did you think Sanji would be able to help with that?"

Sakura popped the last bite of her energy bar into her mouth and thought for a moment. Thus far none of the "men'' Ino had set her up with had been appealing.

"Honestly, no. I ... I just didn't want to spend my birthday alone."

When Genma didn't answer she sat up to look at him. From all appearances, he was as calm as ever, but there was something burning in his gaze that sent shivers down her spine.

"Sakura, you know you never have to spend any night alone. You could have your pick of men."

Sakura laughed darkly, "Yet here I am. Thirty, single, and letting Ino set me up with increasingly worse guys."

The intensity in his gaze set something off inside her. As if he could see exactly what she needed without her having to say a word.

Her eyes flickered to that senbon between his lips. Without giving herself a chance to overthink it, she took the cool metal between her fingers, pulled it away, and let it drop to the floor. 

The grin that spread across his face was positively evil.

Feeling bold, she shifted again and straddled his lap. His hands fell lightly to her hips, but he didn't move.

"You're making it hard to resist you," she whispered.

He closed the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Then don't."

Sakura didn't need any more encouragement. Her eyes fluttered close as their lips met and she let her body relax into the moment.

The grip on her hips tightened as he pulled her close, letting her feel just how much she was affecting him. When she rolled her hips over his growing hardness, a primal growl escaped him, and he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

Sakura's hands were busy fumbling with the edges of his fitted ANBU vest. After a few tugs, she pulled away with a frustrated grunt and the fabric was ripped from him, courtesy of her impatient hands.

"That ... was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he mumbled, almost to himself, before pulling his own shirt over his head.

Sakura blushed slightly. So many men were intimidated by her strength. "Really?" she asked shyly.

"So fucking sexy," he growled before attacking the sensitive skin of her neck with his lips.

Sakura tilted her head to give him more access as her hands explored the hard plains of his chest.

He found a sensitive spot just below her ear that caused her to moan deliciously. He focused all his attention there until Sakura was completely caught up in the sensation, then flipped them over settling between her thighs.

It took a moment for the shock to wear off. Her eyes were burning with defiance and darkened with lust. How could he have ever called this vixen an ice queen? He was beginning to understand why all her  _ dates _ hadn't worked out. She didn't want someone to fawn all over her, a mistake he had been guilty of in the past, she  _ needed  _ to be challenged, and to challenge back. He quickly grabbed both her hands in one of his and pinned them above her head.

"Shirunai?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're playing a dangerous game," her tone might have been calm but the subtle rising of her chest as her breath caught gave away her excitement. She bit her bottom lips as she tugged against his grip, not hard enough to break it, but enough to let him know she could. "Do you really think you can hold me here?"

"I think you're exactly where you want to be."

Sakura didn't answer, not verbally. Instead, her long legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.

Genma hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as her warm center pressed against the bulge in his pants. Sakura pulled against his hands playfully, they both knew if she didn't want to be held down, he would never be able to keep her there.

"Now be a good girl and keep them there," he said, releasing his grip and letting the tips of his fingers trail lightly along her arms and over her shoulders until they finally came to rest just below her breasts.

While his hands were busy teasing, he never looked away from her eyes. Sakura, not one to be passive, was still grinding against his erection. If she kept doing that and looking at him like this, it would be over much too soon.

"Sakura, I can give you what you need, but you're going to have to let go of me," he said, shocked at how strained his voice sounded in his own ears.

She released her grip on his waist with a pout that made him chuckle darkly, before leaning down and taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

Sakura was burning from the inside out. She knew he wanted to make her beg, she could feel it in his touch. His hands seemed to be everywhere, but as soon as they got close to where she wanted those long, sure fingers, they would linger for only a moment before retreating. 

She let her kiss convey her desperation without words.

His fingers grazed the lace edge of her panties before sliding back to her knee and she could feel him smirking against her mouth.  "Genma," she panted. 

The sound was like music to his ears and he pulled back to look at her. She was flushed and her chest was heaving with short breaths, her arms were still held above her head, but she looked ready to devour him. She looked like she needed to be fucked. 

It was a sight he hoped to remember for a long time.

He held her gaze as his fingers disappeared up her dress again, this time when he got to the soft lace, he didn't stop. He wrapped his fingers around the waistband and pulled them slowly down her legs. Once they had been removed he tossed them over his shoulder. 

Still watching her, he began at her ankle and started pressing light kisses up her leg.

The warmth of his mouth left Sakura's head spinning as she squirmed in the anticipation of what was coming next. She felt him working her dress higher as his lips continued climbing up her thigh, and lifted her hips to let it bunch at her waist, leaving herself completely exposed to his lustful gaze. As his lips reached her apex, he pushed her legs further apart, revealing her dripping center. Still, he wasn't touching her, not where she needed him.

"Shirunai," her voice held heat, and more than a hint of warning, "if you don't tou..." Sakura's threat died away as two fingers slid between her folds.

His fingers glided easily against her wet heat as he teased her entrance. Sakura knew he was trying to make her beg, but she wasn't one to give in easily. She bit her lip to hold in the needy moans even as her back arched off of his cloak. 

Finally, his head disappeared from view and Sakura closed her eyes in anticipation.

When he placed another soft kiss on the inside of her thigh it was all she could take, and she didn't care about following his orders anymore. Her hands were suddenly pushing the Hitai-ate off his head to let her finders thread into his soft locks and push him exactly where she needed him to be.

Genma's lips wrapped around her clit as two long fingers sank inside her. Sakura gasped for air as sudden waves of pleasure washed over her.

She kept one hand in his hair, still afraid he might stop, but the other worked its way up to her own breast, plucking and teasing the hard nipple beneath the soft fabric of her dress. 

Even with her eyes closed she could feel his eyes on her and knew he was smirking as his tongue did wicked things to her. She was quickly winding tighter and tighter, like a string about to snap. 

She didn't know how much more she could take. Even over her own needy moans, she could hear his fingers pumping in and out of her. Sakura knew she was close — her legs were beginning to shake and her hand fell from his hair and fisted the soft cotton of the cloak.

Then the string broke.

"Fuuuck... I... I'm coming!" The words sounded strained and foreign even in her own ears as she lost herself in the waves of pleasure washing over her body.

When Sakura came down from her high she was still struggling to catch her breath. Genma hadn't moved, and when her eyes finally fluttered open she was met with his intense gaze filled with pure lust.

It was a look that promised he had only just begun. That was all it took for her own arousal to begin building anew.

Sakura leaned forward and tried to pull him towards her. At that moment, she wanted nothing more in that moment than to taste him, and herself, on his tongue.

"Patience Sakura," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her belly, just below her bunched up dress. "I have been waiting for this moment for years, since that mission to Suna, and I am going to make the most of it."

Sakura laughed despite herself as she lifted her own arms over her head to let him take her dress off. "I knew you were up to something in Suna."

He placed another light kiss just below her breast. "Do you have any idea how good you look in an ANBU uniform?" He pulled the dress over her head and tossed it aside. "These tiny dresses can't compare." Then he closed his mouth around her rosy nipple.

The sudden warmth of his tongue stopped all chances of her answering. All thoughts escaped her as she let herself get lost in his touch. 

Sakura's hands were making quick work of his belt and tugging at the buttons of his ANBU pants. Once they were open she tried pushing them down his hips but he offered her no assistance, seemingly content to continue focusing all his attention on her chest.

"Genma," Sakura panted. "If you don't take those pants off they are going to end up like your vest."

He looked up with a smirk. "Is that a promise?" He turned his attention to the neglected nipple before she could respond.

Sakura wrapped a leg about his hips and ground her center against him. When his breath caught she flipped them over and looked down on him with hungry eyes.

Genma took a moment to regain his bearings before looking up into bright green eyes that burned with lust.

This wasn't the time to continue to tease. Genma lifted his hips and let Sakura peel the ANBU pants off of him. He smiled as her eyes widened slightly at the sight of his cock standing at attention and she licked her lips.

With the last of his clothing discarded he leapt up and grabbed her by the waist, pushing her onto her hands and knees before he kneeled down behind her.

His hand skated over her ribs, climbing slowly towards her breasts as his length grazed along her folds.

"Do you want this cock?" he asked darkly, punctuating his question with the head pressing against her clit.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

"Not good enough, Sakura. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!" she panted. "Now!'

He buried himself inside her in one long stroke. 

Sakura’s gasp resounded in the elevator as her walls rippled around him. She was so warm and wet. It was all he could do to maintain his control. 

He leaned forward and placed a hot kiss on the back of her neck. 

“Damn it, Genma? Fuck me.” It was a plea... and a demand. And it was exactly what he’d been waiting for. He grabbed her hips and set a rapid pace as he pounded into her. 

Sakura let out a heated cry at finally being filled. He seemed to know what she needed even more than she did. Sakura could hear nothing more than the blood rushing in her own ears, and her own needy panting. 

Pleasure was building up in her belly and radiating out until Sakura's arms could no longer support her. They buckled and she fell on her elbows, pushing her ass higher into the air.

"Fuck!" She cried out as the new angle allowed the blunt head of his cock to hit that magic spot deep inside her.

She was teetering on the edge of the abyss, desperate for release but almost afraid to let herself go. Then two sure fingers placed the lightest pressure on her clit and Genma's voice cut through the haze of pleasure telling her, no demanding of her, to cum, and she cried out as she let herself fall over the edge.

She felt every nerve in her body react, her muscles spasming, and then nothing as she collapsed forward onto the soft cotton of the cloak beneath her.

Sakura was still breathing heavily as her senses slowly returned. Genma was still above her, his arms holding him up. She rolled over and saw his eyes still burning with unsated desire, and his cock still hard and glistening with her arousal.

His smile alone was enough to reignite the insatiable fire inside her as she pulled him down for a kiss. Lazy and without the desperation of their earlier kisses. He still tasted of her own sweet musk with the slightest hint of metal as his tongue caressed hers.

He broke the kiss and pulled back. "Can you stand yet?"

She smiled back up wickedly, hopping up with kunoichi grace.

Genma was on his feet and had one of her legs sliding up his shoulder before she even knew what was happening. He captured her mouth with his and she let her hands skim over the solid muscles of his torso. 

As soon as Sakura felt him tease her entrance she bared down taking him all in. She bit her lip to suppress the urge to moan at being so full.

He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "You better hold onto something," he murmured darkly. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck interlacing her fingers in his sweaty hair.

"You feel so good," he practically growled as he thrust up into her. Slowly at first, letting them both readjust to how they were joined at this angle.

As Sakura started contracting around him once more, he picked up his speed until she was panting into his chest and gasping for breath. Her cries were nothing more than muffled random syllables and pleas for more.

Suddenly, the crackle of the speakers filled her ears and Sakura held her breath as Renji's voice cut through her thoughts. "Doctor Haruno? Are you still there?"

Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying out as Genma continued thrusting into her with abandon.

"Where else would I..." She bit back a moan, clawing at Genma's shoulders. "... be?"

"Oh! Right. Well, we think we have everything working now. I just wanted to let you know that you will be moving soon so it doesn’t startle you."

"Thank... you...." She had to bite down onto Genma’s shoulder to keep from crying out as she fell apart in his arms for the third time.

The crackle of the speaker died away and Genma let out an animalistic cry as he emptied himself deep inside her.

They were still holding onto each other, breathing hard, when they felt the elevator lurch and start to descend. 

They made quick work of getting back into their clothes. The door opened a moment later just as Sakura finished buckling the strap of her shoe around her ankle.

She stepped out into the lobby only slightly disheveled, but on very shaky legs, where a worried Ino was waiting with Sai and his mysterious friend.

Before she could take three steps Ino was hugging her tightly. "You are so sweaty. Was the air conditioner not working either?"

Sakura just shook her head and laughed. Ino pulled back to look at her again, then she looked over to Genma who was carrying the tattered remains of his ANBU vest.

She pulled Sakura into another hug. "Lucky bitch," she whispered with a laugh as she turned around to make the unavoidable introduction. "Um, Sakura this is Sanji."

Sakura offered him a smile and a wave, not wanting to get any closer, sure she smelled of sweat and sex.

"Sorry dinner didn't work out Sakura, but I would be happy to walk you home, um, if you'd like," he offered shyly.

Sakura could almost sense Genma smirking behind her. He'd been right. Sanji never would have given her what she needed.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" Ino questioned. Sakura looked like her legs could barely support her.

Genma stepped up beside her and casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Ino, I'm going that way. I'll make sure she goes straight to bed."

Sakura only rolled her eyes as she let him steer her away from her friends and out the door.

Sai looked at this wife for a long moment before he finally spoke. "But doesn't Genma live the other way?"

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
